User blog:Lyndongwapo/Awu, the Ancient Warrior (Monk)
Awu, the Ancient Warrior (Monk) is a custom champion in League of Legends, they are only be played from other map called the Wild Wakes inside the Kumungu Jungle in Valoran. This is 4 versus 4 type of game mode, where both sides must choose between ancient warriors and same with the summoners rift they must destroy the nexus of both sides. Ancient Warriors are the Monk, the Swordsman, the Mage, and the Archer. They are not accepted in the game mode Summoner’s Rift because they are too much Overpowered to join, so they made their own game mode which it is fitted only to the ancient warrior. But they also use same items from summoner rift but they have their own Ancient weapon to choose first in the shop. Each Ancient Weapon has its own bonuses and effects. But one day if they are fully accepted, they are ready to dominate the game mode summoner’s rift. :p. Abilities At the start of the game, the passive will make an option to choose on what element is going to use. The Fire, Wind, Water, and Earth. |description2= At the start of the game, he must choose an Ancient Weapon in the shop. Awu has a default Ancient Weapon called Staff of Atropos. }} Leaps toward the target area dealing physical damage in the area then knocking airborne all the unit hit for 0.5 second. Then he will also gain Vitality which reduces incoming damages by a percentage of damage taken in over 2.5 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown= |range=600 }} On active, he gain a shield blessing from Atropos, which this shield give Awu a crowd control effect immunity and gain a health regeneration in over 3 seconds. If she accept any Spells that has crowd control effect the shield is lost but he gain an access for Second Cast of this skill. |description2 = On active, he release an aura in his 275-range surroundings that deal magic damage to all unit caught then the Spell that trigger-off shield, its crowd control effect will be applied. |leveling= |leveling2 = |cooldown= |targeting = - |additional = * On first active he gain a shield that heals him over time and crowd control effect immunity but this shield will cancel its effect if he accept an ability that has crowd control effect then gain an access for second cast. * This second cast can only be activated when shield is cancelled, then the spell that cancels the shield (that has crowd control effect) will make its crowd control effect be applied on the release of aura. Example: Awu shielded himself then Amumu cast bandage toss to him, shield cancels the effect. Then Awu activate the second cast, which he deal damage and apply stun which is the stun from the bandage toss. * The duration of applied crowd control effect will be based on the enemy's spell duration. }} If he take damages from 2 or more champion, an inner protection is activated. In which he gain a shield with no time limit. This shield has 10 second cooldown, which cooldown starts after the shield breaks. |description2 = On active he shouts in the targeted cone with the range of 325-range and 30° angle opening. This taunting all champion units, forcing them to attack him for a duration while their damage output is reduced by 35%. |leveling= |leveling2 = |cooldown= }} His basic attack reduce the target’s armor per attack in over 2 second. |description2 = He summon a remnant of Atropos in his position for 5 seconds, this remnant creates a shackle between allied champion giving them damage reduction. Then remnant of Atropos shoots a laser attack to the nearest unit that deal magic damage per 0.5 second increasing damage as many allied units is been shackled to the remnant. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |range=650 }} Lore Awu was an immortal monk defending and act as a warrior to protect the life of living. He became immortal because of the staff given by his God Atropos, the God of Spirits. He choose to serve than to die, and then he join Ancient Warrior alliance to defeat Harlock, the evilest of all. Little story about this one, according to the scripture he was so very calm and silent so a just quite information was collected.. - from the great explorer, Ezreal Category:Custom champions